


Out of Order

by Kittytoastnjam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSuga Week, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Rain, Undressing, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittytoastnjam/pseuds/Kittytoastnjam
Summary: DaiSuga Week 2020 Day 5: StormyThe rain derails Suga's expectations about a lot of things.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: DaiSugaWeek2020





	Out of Order

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to draw something for day 5, but opted to write this little one shot instead!

Suga caught sight of Daichi through the dim haze of the izakaya, and he hadn’t been expecting the feeling of his heart lurching into his throat. It wasn’t as though they hadn’t seen each other: through years of school, training, and navigating adulthood, they’d never stopped contact. If there was anything Sugawara Kōshi knew- knew with the same certainty of the sun- it was that Daichi Sawamura would continue to be in his life. Still, he hadn’t expected that bittersweet, gravity-defying feeling in his chest. 

It was the look on the other man’s face, half shadowed in the low light. The easy smile and softening eyes on a typically stern face. A flush had already spread across his cheeks and neck from his second beer, lending him a youthful glow. He looked fresh out of high school volleyball practice, not twenty-two and just off of a shift as a police officer. The nostalgia of it clung to Suga’s ribs and he felt an unexpected stinging in his nose. He couldn’t have predicted being so happy to still call Daichi his closest friend, but happiness didn’t preclude him wanting more. It was something that had snuck up on him after returning to his empty apartment too many times after nights like this. _What would it be like to have someone waiting,_ had turned into, _What would it be like if we went home together?_ It was easy to chalk up to loneliness at first, but Suga wasn’t oblivious. 

With practiced ease, he pushed aside the longing and what-ifs and made his way through the throng back to their place at the bar. Daichi started when he slid onto the stool next to him, then his face split into a wide grin. “Long line for the bathroom?” he teased. 

Suga threw his shoulder into his friend’s then took a gulp of the amber drink collecting condensation where he’d left it. “I got distracted,” he answered. “It started raining. Did you bring an umbrella?” 

Daichi gestured down at himself. Suga knew he meant to indicate that there was nothing with him that couldn’t fit in his pockets, but it was hard not to let his eyes wander. Where the years had seen Suga lose muscle definition since running was the only fitness for which he had time between teaching and lesson plans, they’d been kinder to Daichi. He’d filled out, grown broad, and his t-shirt strained across thick arms and a muscular chest. Suga let his eyes drop for a self-indulgent moment, and when he returned his gaze to Daichi’s face, he wondered about the meaning of the smirk on his face. “Looks like we messed up,” the officer noted.

“ _You_ don’t live that far. _I’ll_ have to grab an umbrella from the conbini down the street on my way to the train,” Suga grumbled into his glass. 

Instead of another teasing remark, Daichi was quiet. Suga eyed him from his periphery as the other man ran a hand through swept back hair and drained the rest of his drink. Then, seemingly intent on escaping his body, his heart flipped when Daichi leaned in, pressing his arm against Suga’s. “Why don’t you just stay over at my place?” he asked, his voice low and his eyes on his empty cup. 

Suga’s lips fell slack and a warmth unrelated to alcohol rose to his cheeks. He turned to look at Daichi as he, too, turned, a motion that made their position suddenly intimate in the busy bar. Daichi’s eyes were searching and there was a tiny tension between his brows that Suga wanted to smooth away with his fingers. It was a simple question, he scolded himself, which still needed a simple answer. It wouldn’t be a hassle for him to buy an umbrella and make his way home; it was the logical response. But his voice stuck to his throat and it came out barely more than a whispered, “Okay.” 

In moments Daichi had his wallet out and paid both their tabs. Suga could barely protest, too focused on trying to berate his pulse into submission. _This is totally normal,_ he repeated like a mantra, _and it’s just what friends do._ There was nothing underlying the innocent gesture, because Suga wasn’t that lucky. Then Daichi’s hand was pressed into the small of his back, guiding him out onto the sidewalk, and Suga’s internal repetitions intensified. “Yikes, it’s really coming down,” Daichi grimaced when they were under the izakaya awning. The rain- which Suga had only briefly noted before being distracted by his friend’s face- was pouring down in sheets. Already, Suga’s unruly silvery waves were curling in the humidity. He wrinkled his nose. 

The teacher had no time to lament the impending dash down the street before Daichi pushed him out into the downpour. 

For a few, precious seconds he froze with his shoulders around his ears as his clothes rapidly soaked. Then, betrayed, Suga turned and regarded Daichi who was cackling from the dry safety of the doorway. Another second and Daichi’s laughter became a strangled yelp as Suga seized his wrist and yanked him with all of his strength. The bigger man scrabbled at Suga’s arms as he stumbled into the rain, and clutching at each other, they shared a wide-eyed look. Water coursed down Daichi’s temple, his jaw, his neck. It softened his gelled hair and darkened his shirt, and Suga swallowed a gasp at the sight. Then a sunny smile cracked his friend’s stunned features and infected him with warmth. Suga giggled and Daichi did too, and then they were holding onto each other as they doubled over laughing in the flooding street. 

“You’re the worst,” Suga snorted as he punched Daichi in the arm. 

“How dare you,” the officer grinned. His t-shirt, already snug, was sinful, plastered across his chest. Suga directed his eyes onto his own clothes, but it helped little since the strong hand returned to his back as Daichi prodded him into movement. He expected every few seconds for him to retract it, but each moment passed and before he knew it they’d traversed the fifteen minute walk to Daichi’s apartment still touching. Fumbling with rain-slicked hands, Daichi finally unlocked his door and ushered Suga inside.

“Wait a sec and I’ll get you a towel,” he offered as they pried of soggy shoes. It was cool inside, a stark contrast to the muggy summer air and Suga shuddered in reply. Daichi’s apartment was small, a first story unit in a tiny building, but it had homey touches that brought a smile to Suga’s face as he dripped all over the genkan. He spied a few framed photos of the high school team and the fluffy throw blanket Asahi had given him as a housewarming present which matched the one he’d given Suga too. He was always impressed by the lush houseplants too; he always managed to kill his with forgetfulness. 

Then Daichi was returning and Suga’s whole body flooded with a warmth he was surprised he could muster. He’d stripped himself of his wet clothes, wearing only a towel draped over his neck and shorts slung low on his hips. He proffered another towel to Suga, who took it gratefully after an embarrassed delay. “Thanks,” Suga mumbled. 

Rather than retreat a safe distance, the officer lingered in Suga’s space with an easy grin on his face. “It’s just so you don’t drip all over the rest of the house, of course,” he ribbed. “Not for your health at all. Come to the bathroom; I’ll bring you some dry clothes.” 

“You already left a trail,” Suga retorted, padding after his friend deeper into the apartment. 

“Did you just say, ‘ _I don’t want dry clothes_?’” Daichi quipped as he disappeared ahead of Suga into his bedroom. Suga threw a good-natured curse after him before he ducked into the bathroom. 

There was a wobbly grin on his face in the mirror when Suga all but collapsed against the vanity. “Get a grip, Kōshi,” he hissed at himself. Like an excited, wet dog, his reflection stared back, looking not one iota less fevered. He toweled his face and hair with a vengeance. “Idiot,” he grumbled at himself as he shrugged out of his soaked cardigan. “I’m putting my wet stuff in your shower,” he called over his shoulder, receiving an answering agreement. The sweater hit the ceramic tub with a wet slap and he started on peeling off his shirt. 

Suga jolted as warmth touched his back, the contrast to his cool skin rippling down his spine in a shiver. It wasn’t the warmth of dry clothes, and the instant understanding of that left his lungs struggling to function. He couldn’t discern if the thundering in his ears was the rain pounding overhead or his own blood. A moment passed where Suga stood frozen facing the wall with his rain-soaked shirt dangling over the tub, but still the burning touch of Daichi’s hand was on his back. Desperately he wanted to make a joke that would break the heavy silence that seemed to have descended on the house, but the only thing he could think was to breathe, “Daichi?”

“You have a mole right here,” Daichi said, as if that explained his sudden touch. He trailed a finger down Suga’s spine to spot just off his hip. “And here.” Suga bit down on his lip but a short gasp still escaped him as the other man’s fingers paused at his hip. Unknowing of what he would see, he turned his gaze to the mirror and caught the reflection of Daichi’s eyes. His brown eyes seemed darker, hyper focused for a moment on Suga’s back before they flicked upward. Suga hadn’t known what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t the look of flushed longing painted on his friend’s face, mirroring his own. 

“Daichi, what…” Suga started, but he trailed off, unsure of how to finish.

Finally, the officer drew his hand back to bury his face into his palms, startling them both from their frozen positions. Suga turned, inching closer, but Daichi took a step back. “S-sorry,” Daichi mumbled, peeking over his fingers. “I shouldn’t have just- sorry, Suga.” 

Suga let himself act on instinct, because he knew the moment his rational thought caught up he would overthink and the moment would pass. He took Daichi’s hands, pulling them away from his red face, and admitted, “It’s… okay.” He kept his grip loose, and after a wide-eyed exchange of nervous glances, Daichi’s hands slid free of Suga’s and drifted tentatively around his shoulders. His calloused fingertips pressed into his back, ghosted down his spine. Suga’s breath came shallow as Daichi reached the curve of his back and settled again on his hips. 

Facing each other, it was too intimate. Suga was burning with want and hope, but he didn’t dare lift his eyes from where they’d become fixed on Daichi’s bare chest. It was lucky, then, that Daichi was brave enough for them both. He drew one palm to cup Suga’s cheek, and Suga had just enough time to see the quiet, awestruck smile on Daichi’s face before he leaned in to kiss him. 

Suga couldn’t help but collapse into Daichi’s touch, warm and gentle as it was. The other man’s hands curved possessively around him, one finding purchase in his wet hair and the other dragging him closer by the waist. It drew a soft gasp from Suga’s lips, and just like that the kiss changed, growing heated, urgent. Somehow his own fingers had dug into Daichi’s shoulders and the bigger man walked him two stumbling steps into the wall. The cool surface on Suga’s bare skin made him hiss, and Daichi took advantage, his tongue slipping between Suga’s lips. The cycle continued as another moan, louder, lewd to his own ears, bubbled in Suga’s throat and encouraged Daichi into action. Suga’s head was swimming, lost to the sound of rain and the crush of Daichi’s warm body into his and the taste of Daichi’s beer mingling with his own. It warred with the part of him that couldn’t believe this was happening, screamed triumph and sobbed happiness until his chest was so full he couldn’t breathe. With a gasp he jerked his head aside, still clinging to Daichi’s shoulders for the support his legs couldn’t give him. 

A moment passed where the only noise was their panting and the rain. “Daichi,” Suga initiated, though he winced at the raw quality of his voice. “Why?”

Daichi let his head fall to Suga’s shoulder and tightened his hold on his waist. “I’ve been in love with you since high school,” Daichi confessed into his neck, his warm breath sending goosebumps rippling down that side of Suga’s body. Rather than pause, Daichi mouthed a kiss below his ear. Any resolve that Suga possessed to speak crumbled. Instead he tightened his grip on Daichi’s wet hair in a silent encouragement for him to continue, and he did with an answering groan. Their frenetic pace resumed where they’d left it before Daichi’s confession as the bigger man coaxed marks onto Suga’s pale skin.

God, it was all unfolding backwards, Suga thought. He hadn’t even replied yet, but he was grinding his hips into Daichi’s and panting his name like he’d done it a thousand times before. With a wet pop, the bigger man separated from Suga’s neck and began working at the belt holding his soaking wet pants aloft. He thought he should stop him, at least slow their pace and give his own confession, but the thought was slower than his hands which were already helping Daichi along, peeling the wet clothes from his legs. 

The sight did have that effect on Daichi, though. The man paused but his eyes were no less hungry than his mouth had been and they drank in the expanse of Suga’s legs. Suga shivered under the weight of his eyes. “You’re staring,” he whispered. 

“I’ve never gotten to before,” Daichi replied as he sank to his knees. A sharp cry wrenched its way from Suga’s throat as Daichi sucked a kiss into his inner thigh, just below the edge of his briefs. “There’s one here,” he noted softly, then transitioned to the opposite leg at the knee. “And here.” Suga moaned a soft plea when he realized Daichi’s intent to catalogue every mole and freckle on his body. The other man traced his fingers up the backs of his thighs and curled them into his waistband. Suga only peeked through his fingers which he’d splayed over his face when there was no further movement. He met Daichi’s gaze, dark, greedy, but restrained, even if only tenuously. “Do you want to keep going?” he asked. 

There was no disguising the answering twitch of his cock, not when Daichi was on his knees in front of him. He covered his face again and Daichi sputtered a laugh. “This is all backwards,” Suga blurted weakly, his voice coming out muffled and pouty. “I haven’t replied to your confession, or, or, taken you on a date or asked you to be my boyfriend— hey!”

Daichi had buried his face into Suga’s stomach in an attempt to stifle his laughter. Suga chopped the top of his head. 

Still chuckling, Daichi wobbled to his feet. “Does it really matter?” he asked. “Because it doesn’t to me. I’ve been wanting to do this for years and I’m not passing up on the chance just because we haven’t held hands or whatever. We’re not kids anymore.” Suga gnawed at his bottom lip as Daichi drove their hips together with a teasing grin. “What do you want, Kōshi?” he pressed, caging him between his hands. 

Suga shuddered and brought his lips to Daichi’s ear. 

“A hot shower.” 

Daichi froze, then his shoulders shook with the force of his unrestrained laughter which had Suga rolling in response. “You’re such a bastard,” Daichi growled, though the grin on his face belied his words. 

Suga took Daichi’s chin in his hand. “I love you, too,” he replied, earning a wide-eyed, joyful expression that made his knees weak all over again. Daichi peppered his face with kisses until Suga shoved him away with a giggle, sending the other man into a flurry of activity scooping his wet clothes from the shower and whisking them away to the dryer. “Hey, Daichi,” Suga called. When the man trotted back to the doorway of the bathroom, Suga stepped out of his briefs and reveled in the desire immediately apparent in Daichi’s eyes. “Wanna join me?”

**Author's Note:**

> As someone with a ton of random freckles and moles, this is just self-indulgent, honestly.


End file.
